


双向交易

by whitesail



Series: 中文fic存档馆 [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, porn with little plot, 累死老子了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitesail/pseuds/whitesail
Summary: 如果总统想要一笔交易，他将如何说服同样狡黠的另一方？
Relationships: Evil Morty/Miami Morty, Miami Rick/Miami Morty - Relationship, others/Miami Morty
Series: 中文fic存档馆 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836649
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“总统先生，我甩不掉他们！”

司机Rick看起来恼得要命，换挡时用上了撕扯敌人的力气，把油门踩得咔咔响；额头上一层细密的汗珠在窗外迅速闪过的灯光中明明暗暗，牙齿也咬得快崩碎。这一次袭击的人明显早有准备，水平和规模也更可观。他们摸准了总统出行的时间，毫无顾忌地在城市中心展开追逐战，一直把他们逼到灯红酒绿的娱乐区。

副驾驶Rick啧了一声，从窗子里探出头迅速往后看了一眼，被横飞的激光逼了回来：“操他妈的，阿尔法纵队只剩一辆车了。”

队内通讯早就没人有心思管。副驾驶Rick在听到那边消息说增援被别的情况拖住一时间到不了的时候，就恶狠狠地拔出枪给了通讯器个痛快。

他真的需要一个带薪休假。

副驾驶Rick揉着发痛的太阳穴，眼神忍不住飘向在急速行进中颤抖的后视镜。

这一切冲突的中心平静地望着前方，胳膊搭着椅背，左腿叠在右腿之上，悠闲得仿佛在公园观光。车内紧张到稀薄的空气和车外行人的尖叫或臭骂似乎对后座上的总统毫无影响，刺耳的枪弹尖啸都不能改变他眨眼的频率一分一毫。似乎是感觉到什么，他微微抬眼，平和的目光与后视镜中副驾驶Rick探究的注视恰好相撞。

副驾驶Rick立刻低下眼睛，舌苔发苦。不知道这突如其来的恐慌是来自于被击中的车身还是某个自瑞城易主后就索命鬼魂般萦绕不去的念头。

他们的总统居然是一个Morty。

Morty望向车窗外。他们正往娱乐区中心冲去，紧咬不放的袭击者成功轰翻了最后一辆护卫警车，枪弹愈发密集地落到他的车尾。激光灼烧金属的科幻声响如影随形。

他微微眯起眼睛。金碧辉煌的酒吧招牌在前方无辜地闪烁着。

“我们如果冲到酒吧里，或许能暂时阻碍袭击者！”司机Rick瞥见瑞来莫往的名牌酒吧，大声说。

“不行。”Morty倾身抓住前方的皮椅，“我们要尽量减少无辜伤亡。”

“总统先生，”副驾驶Rick干巴巴地说，“你的善良恐怕会让我们都死在这里。”

Morty摇摇头。没有讨论的余地。

两个Rick不约而同地在粗重的呼吸下嘟哝了一句脏话。

Morty还没来得及坐回原来的位置，一束格外强力的激光终于把车轰熄了火。车子像心脏病发作的患者一样剧烈颤抖一下，偏离了道路的指引。司机Rick破口大骂，副驾驶Rick拼命地抢方向盘，麻雀一样叽叽喳喳的人群四散奔逃，而总统专车义无反顾地撞向酒吧门边的外墙壁。

玻璃破碎的声音被撞击的轰鸣盖过，车头像毛巾一样褶皱起来。冲击波到来之前，Morty闭上眼睛。

意识浮出水面时，最先恢复的是触觉。Morty捻了捻指尖，碰到质地柔软的布料。他吸入的空气有熏香的气味——是玫瑰。听不到声音。寂静是和平的寂静。

他能感觉到自己正在被注视着。

“如果醒了就喝点水吧。”一个Morty的声音说，语调慵懒。

Morty呼出一口气，缓缓睁开眼睛。

天花板上有人和他面面相觑。过了一会儿Morty才意识到那是因为天花板铺上了镜子。镜子里的他看起来苍白得像一张纸，面无表情得像木雕。Morty挑了挑眉毛，镜子里的他原模原样地挑回来。

好情趣。

他收回搭在绸缎被子上的手，试图撑着自己坐起身来，然而轻微的动作就让一串疼痛的神经信号传导到他的大脑。他压抑地哼了一声。

真是得不偿失。

陌生的Morty出现在他身边，异常熟练而温和地帮助他坐直，顺手在他背后又塞了一个垫子。

“谢谢。”Morty小心翼翼地后靠。陌生的Morty身上有淡淡的香水味——忽隐忽现，恰到好处。

陌生Morty坐在床边，伸手把床头柜上的水递给Morty。他接过，对粉红色的玻璃杯暗中皱眉。

一声轻笑。“放心，没毒。”

只是审美不同罢了。

Morty把水杯送到唇边抿了一口，所幸水没有什么特殊的香水味道。借着水杯的掩护，他迅速扫视了一遍他身处的房间：看起来是卧室，装着一张双人床（他躺的这一张），左边的墙壁立着大衣柜，他正对的墙改造成酒架（琳琅满目）和吧台（一杯鸡尾酒半空），角落里安置着一个粉红色的单人沙发。门就在床的右侧。

他放下水杯，目光转回，第一次认认真真地审视这个暂时友好的陌生Morty。

长发（棕色褪入金黄，额前箍着浅蓝色发带），淡妆（眼线，晶莹的唇彩，双颊的亮片在柔和的暖色灯光下变幻颜色），短背心（浅蓝色，露出小巧的肚脐，脐钉闪闪发光），丁字裤（粉色，看起来摇摇欲坠）。Morty注意到他还涂了粉色的指甲油，以及那大片大片暴露在外、看起来格外健康而色情的小麦色皮肤。

一个相当与众不同的Morty。

陌生Morty大大方方地接受他的审视，一点也没有因总统的注目而感到不安。他对Morty勾起嘴角，衔着棒棒糖含混不清地说：“看到什么你喜欢的东西了吗，总统先生？”

“看来你知道我的身份。”Morty说。

又是一声轻笑。“拜托，总统先生。是我亲自把你从一堆废铜烂铁里拽出来，躲过那些拿着枪乱转的Rick，偷渡到这里来的。他们可真是锲而不舍，不是吗？不过追你的Rick们对于控制混乱场面毫无章法，他们甚至不知道要先稳住满地乱跑的行人。”

“我希望你救助我是出于善意，而不是其他的一些什么。”Morty意有所指地说，动了动被包扎得严严实实的肩膀。

“你可以叫我Miami。”陌生Morty忽略了他带刺的话，把棒棒糖换了一边，脸颊上的鼓包随着他的动作微微滚动着，“ **总统先生。** ”

Miami离开了几分钟，回来时端着载满点心的托盘。“我猜你喜欢甜口的，总统先生？毕竟你也是……嗯，一个Morty。无意冒犯。”

Morty拿起一个包装精致的松饼。“你对身为Morty有什么意见吗？”

Miami蹲在床边吮吸着棒棒糖，假装委屈地皱起眉头。“不要这么快地切换成政治家模式啊，总统先生。我还希望你受的伤能让你从那个冷冰冰的世界里脱离一会儿呢。”

“伤痕从来不会让我退缩。”Morty淡淡地回答。

“啊，是。靠一次枪击赢得满场喝彩的总统，我怎么会忘了呢。”Miami恍然大悟似的拍了拍额头，“那么……我是不是应该说，希望你这次受袭是出于偶然，而不是其他的一些什么啦？”

他眼中闪烁的狡黠让他变得像一条小狐狸。

Morty岔开了话题。“你是怎么发现我醒了的？”

Miami耸肩：“当你和足够多的人睡过之后，总统先生，你就会知道什么时候他们醒来了。”

Morty解决了自己的松饼，擦擦手，若有所思地用右手勾起了Miami的下巴，让二人目光相对。男孩任凭他摆布。

“我听说过你。”Morty说。

“啊。”Miami露出一个甜蜜的微笑，“我只敢说那不会是什么可登大雅之堂的闲言碎语吧——或许与本人更不相符。”

Morty也微微一笑。他松开手，拍了拍身边的床铺让Miami坐上来。“恰恰相反，我听到的都是对你的溢美之词。而我发现你本人的确善良可爱。”

Miami的回答被响亮的敲门声堵了回去。他迅速瞥了一眼神色不变的Morty，在后者的目送下离开了房间。

前门打开，Morty屏住呼吸。

“你好，我是——是 _你_ ？”一个Rick的声音，公事公办的平板声调突然吃惊地扬起。

“啊—— _亲爱的警官先生_ 。”Miami懒洋洋的声音，“怎么有闲工夫到 _这里_ 来拜访啊？”

“呃…… _并-并不是你想的那样_ 。我是来搜查的。今天上午总统在这条街受袭，专车就撞毁在隔壁的酒吧。但是反对派并没有宣布袭击成功……我们认为他可能被其他势力绑架或藏匿了。”

“真是抱歉， _亲爱的警官_ ，我很乐意配合你的搜查，只是现在格外不方便。你知道的，我有 _客人_ ——或者你愿意逗留一阵子，和我们一起放松放松神经？”

“啊，不-不必了，我-我-我还有公事。”

“慢走， _警官先生_ ，欢迎找时间到酒吧来玩。”

Morty紧绷的神经松了松。

Miami步伐轻快地走回屋子，意味深长地望了Morty一眼。“怎么样，总统先生，我的表现可还让您满意？”

“我非常满意。”Morty回复，这次Miami直接坐到了他身边，裸露的肩膀几乎与Morty相贴。

“那么，”Miami香甜的呼吸蹭过Morty的下颌，声音绵软得像猫咪，“我可以得到什么奖励，总统先生？”

Morty似笑非笑地看着他：“你对伤员也是这种态度吗？”

“我擅长如此。”Miami眼皮微阖，“这是我生存的方式。总统先生，你靠无辜的外表和伶俐的口舌迷惑众生，我也是。只不过我们使用外表和嘴巴的方式 _有所不同_ 罢了。”

Morty没有在意他被入侵的私人空间。“这很好。”他说。

Miami明显地愣了一愣，他天衣无缝的微笑有一刹那被惊愕代替。“这很好？”他疑惑地皱眉，第一次看起来像个面对谜团的十四岁的孩子，“纵情声色，靠卖艺生活，这很好？”

“这很好，”Morty真挚地说，抬起没受伤的右臂搭住Miami的肩，“因为你找到了自己的生活方式。我知道，你或许表现得风流倜傥、玩世不恭，但你内心深处对自己仍然是不认可的——就像每一个Morty那样。没有Morty对自己满意。”Morty深深吸了一口气，仔细地斟酌着即将出口的每一个字，“我们其实没有什么不同，Miami。你把自我厌恶隐藏在靓丽的盔甲之下，而我也只是把它压碎重组，发酵成向上的动力。其实，你大可不必因此而愧疚。我们失去的是锁链，而得到的是世界。我们完美地诠释了自由。” Morty收回胳膊，拾起Miami柔软的手。 “每一个Morty都可以变得更好。”他一字一句地说，手指抓握的力量为他的话加上着重号，“每一个Morty都可以找到自己——这就是我对瑞城的期望。”

Miami若有所思的表情逐渐恢复正常，那狡黠的微笑重新挂上他的嘴角。

“这话我可从来没听人说过。”他任由自己的手被Morty抓着，指尖轻轻摩挲他的手背，调皮地眨眨眼，“你果然不同凡响，总统先生。”

他们天马行空地聊了一会儿，从学校到Jessica到瑞城。他们都是Morty，曾有如此相似的人生经历，直到他们的Rick出现，拉着他们走向完全不同的人生。

金字塔顶的与金子塔顶的。

“你看起来对我的身世并不感兴趣。”Morty说。

Miami耸耸肩，短背心一边的肩带随着他的动作滑落，他毫无自觉地任它落下，露出半边锁骨：“我在政客里混得足够久，只要你表示出对他们的屁话毫无兴趣的样子，他们就敢在你面前高谈阔论——他们大概也都认为一个Morty不可能听懂那种高深的尔虞我诈吧。”他叼着已经融化殆尽的棒棒糖的纸棍，轻吹了一声口哨，“但是，嘿，我们也没有那么傻，不是吗？我的Rick，”他顿了顿，不着痕迹地瞥了一眼Morty的表情，“他有时候靠贩卖情报换点酒钱。他的线人就是我。”

“听起来并不像什么愉快的床上话题。”Morty挑眉。

Miami一愣，扑哧笑了出来。

“抱歉失礼了，总统先生。”他拿出棒棒糖棍，牵出一丝银亮的唾液，“我实在没见过开黄腔的总统。——而且，看来我和我的Rick的关系是家喻户晓的啰？”

Morty只是用下巴示意了一下Miami的屁股。

“你臀部的标志。”Morty面不改色地说，“大写字母R。我想这足够说明问题了。大部分人对你与你的Rick也只是道听途说，我从来没有盲信过。”

Miami微笑。“我是他的，他是我的。”他唱歌一般地说，“就是这么简单。”

大门打开的声音，什么人颇为忙乱地闯进来，大声叫着：“Morty——！该死的，你在吗？”

Miami的眼睛瞬间亮了起来，像个得到提前拆开圣诞礼物许可的孩子。“啊，说来就来。”他轻快地说，“失陪了，总统先生——我在这儿！”Miami喊了一句，吐掉棒棒糖棍，快步走出门。

“嘿，你个小兔崽子！你的手机坏了还是怎么的？我听说今天这里出了事故——”

“我没事，Rick。我很安全。”

“庆幸吧，要不然我要亲手揍烂你的屁股。“

“真是粗暴。给我一个吻。”

“我还没说完——”

话音断掉了。

“威士忌？”Miami问。

“……嗯。”

嘴唇纠缠的声音。

“这是两个了。我只要了一个。”

“不许讨价还价，小混蛋。你害我没喝完那杯威士忌。该死，那是我喝过最好的一杯威士忌。”

“好吧，对不起。但是还有一件事——今天晚上我不能和你一起睡。”

“偏偏在今天？”Rick压低了声调。

“是的。作为补偿，我允许你再吻我一次。”

长久的安静。

“这个太长了，要算两次。”Miami听起来气喘吁吁，有些不满。

手掌拍打肉体的清脆声响。“我会补偿你的。”Rick回答，“去吧——别让你的伙伴等急了。”

Miami回到房间的时候，脸红得发亮。屁股也红了，一个手掌印赫然在目。

“我有点好奇。”Morty说，“你的Rick看起来对……你的这种行为没有阻止的意思。”

“当然。”Miami从抽屉里翻出一根新的棒棒糖，理所当然地耸肩，“他为什么要在乎？我的心在他手里呢。我的床伴选择并不会影响我们的关系。要我说，他也在外面拈花惹草。”

“你是他的，他是你的。”Morty复述，“这么说来，只要他牵着你的风筝线，你就可以随便在空中翻跟斗。”

Miami含着棒棒糖甜蜜地一笑。

“那么——既然我已经赶跑了我的Rick，你愿意今晚和我一起翻跟斗吗，总统先生？”他挑逗地眯起眼睛凑近，把糖果叼在粉红的舌和牙齿之间。

Morty没有后缩。正相反，他微微向前俯身，张开嘴，轻柔地从Miami唇间接过那颗被唾液浸染得晶莹透亮的糖。他们的唇像两片羽毛的摩擦一样掠过对方，时间短得只有一眨眼，热量却持久地流连着。

是苹果味。

“我接受邀请。”Morty含着糖说。


	2. Chapter 2

Miami的手熟练地从下往上抚过Morty的手臂，轻重适当地落在他的肩膀上。  
“伤员，是吧？”他若有所思地说，观察着Morty被绷带覆盖的伤口，“这有点难办——但是不打紧，我有经验。”  
Morty被Miami一根指头推倒，他顺势陷在柔软的床垫里，看着Miami轻盈地跨坐到他腿上，半哼半笑了一声：“你要让我做下面？”  
“看来我们的总统先生不乐意？”Miami从Morty嘴里抽出棒棒糖，伸出舌头把糖液舔尽。男孩粉嫩的舌头滑过绿色的糖果，灵巧地勾动吮吸，说不清的色情。“——我想也是。这样吧，你在下面，但是你可以在里面。”  
Morty挑眉。  
“那我就当你同意了。”Miami愉快地说，俯下身给了Morty一个苹果味的吻。

Miami的吻技真的很好。Morty想道。  
男孩湿热的舌头抿过Morty的唇，把黏糊糊的糖液和唾液一同搜刮走。然后他的双唇柔软地贴近，舌尖溜出来挑开Morty微张的齿关。Morty装作糊里糊涂的样子，听凭Miami掌握节奏。  
与上次交换糖果的浮光掠影不同，Miami不止于双唇的触碰或舌尖的勾搭，他捧住Morty的脸，略微强硬地闯入他口中，捉住那条躲躲闪闪的舌头，不容置疑地卷住吮吸。像蛇缠住猎物，像绞索捕捉信徒。Morty从嘴角漏出一丝喘息，感觉到Miami的勃起隔着布料摩擦着自己。  
一只手探下去，探入Morty的内裤。Morty本能地紧张起来。  
“嘘嘘嘘，我的总统，放松。”Miami的唇贴着他的，压低的嗓音带着其他Morty模仿不来的魅惑，“你要学会享受。你绷得太紧了，嗯？”  
“我没做过。”Morty承认，二人灼热的呼吸交缠，“我从来没有让任何人离我这么近。”  
Miami“啊”了一声，听起来半是惊奇半是惊喜：“那么我是第一个啦？真是万分荣幸，总统先生。”  
“我想我们可以做个交易。”Morty低声说。  
Miami了然地翘起嘴角。“不要着急，总统先生。”他一寸寸亲吻Morty的脖颈，留下一路温热，“你还没有试用呢。”  
他挪了挪身子，把注意力转向Morty还未发育完全的喉结，像猫咪一样舔咬着，双手则不安分地褪下了Morty的内裤。他灵活的舌头卷过Morty的锁骨，顺着男孩细嫩的皮肤向下，吻住一颗敏感的乳头。  
Morty喘了一声。  
Miami低低地笑起来。那震动传到Morty的胸膛，Morty忍不住又哼了一声。  
“你真是我遇见过的最冷淡的家伙之一了，”Miami说，把嘴从沾满晶莹的乳头上移开，舔了舔唇，“总统先生。”  
Morty面无表情地盯着他，抬起没有受伤的右手，捏住了Miami的屁股。Miami闭眼仰头，露出曲线优美的脖颈，从嗓子里挤出一声呻吟。“我和他们不一样。”Morty淡淡地说，手上用了点力，“我不是你的顾客。告诉我要怎样满足你。”  
Miami猛地睁开眼，像不认识一样看着Morty。“要怎样满足我？”他茫然地问，完美的情欲像面具一样从他脸上脱落。  
“当我说我们来做个交易的时候，我指的是双向交易。”Morty说，“我想要的是你，而你还没有出价。”  
他看着Miami脸上的表情从茫然过渡到迷惑，再从迷惑变成恍然大悟。Miami摇摇头，笑出了声。  
“我懂了。”他说，用自己的勃起蹭了蹭Morty的硬挺，“在这种时候提出这种交易可是让我进退两难啊，总统先生。你如果想要间谍，大可以直接去找我的Rick——”  
“不。”Morty斩钉截铁地回答，“我更喜欢你。我只要你。”  
Miami顿了顿。“好吧。”他若有所思地说，“那么我的出价——我要你。”  
Morty的手滑上Miami的腰，把他摁向自己。“我很贵的。”他低语。  
Miami吻住Morty的嘴角。“我可以补偿你。”他说。  
“为什么？”Morty的手指陷入金黄色的长发。  
“你知道为什么魅魔都喜欢引诱神父吗？”Miami柔软的唇蹭过Morty的脸颊，“我上过Morty，也被Morty上过。说实在的，并不是最完美的体验。但是，一个处男总统的话——那又另当别论。”  
Morty低笑一声。“非常公平。”

Miami的吻从Morty的下颌连到肚脐，最终堪堪止在他的下腹。Morty的勃起热乎乎地蹭着Miami的脸颊，他低下眼睛，像拍卖场里挑剔的贵客一样啧了一声。“比平均水平要大一些啊，总统先生。有趣。”  
Miami伸手抚上，从头到底，从底到头，不时轻轻地揉动。他能感觉到Morty打了个颤——这让他感到很满意。他压低身子，抬眼冲Morty一瞥，极富暗示性地润湿了嘴唇。  
总统先生屏住了呼吸。  
Miami在心中暗笑，张开嘴，干脆利落地把Morty整个吞了进去。  
他身下的小处男突兀地倒吸一口气，然后迅速用咬住下嘴唇方法截住了一声差点逃逸的呻吟。  
虽然总统先生的规模比一般的Morty大一些，但比起他更常服侍的Rick来说还是差了不少。Miami几乎没有丝毫停顿就开始了规律的吞吐。他像吮吸棒棒糖一样用口腔内壁挤压敏感的头部，舌尖勾画柱身，把尖端渗出的清液统统抿走。他知道Morty现在盯着天花板，知道他曲线优美的脊背在镜像里展露无遗，也知道他翘起的圆润臀部在镜子里显得多诱人。或许是他撩拨得有点过了，Morty突然顶起腰来，给了他一个措手不及的深喉。  
Miami呛了一口气，因为异物的入侵咳嗽起来。  
“抱歉。”总统先生毫无歉意地说。  
Miami吐出Morty那为非作歹的阴茎，好笑地抹掉嘴角溢出的唾液和情液。Morty伸出手把他拽入一个掠夺性的吻。  
一个吻之后是另一个。Miami不知道总统能否在棒棒糖的苹果味之下尝到威士忌——他暗暗希望他能。就像他的手正覆盖在他屁股上的R字标记上一样。他不需要被提醒自己的归属，但或许总统需要。Miami不希望他的控制欲延伸得太远。  
当然，交易还是要公平和谐地进行的。  
于是他从一个强硬的吻中抽身，伸手从床头柜的顶层抽屉里掏出了润滑剂。Morty盯着他跪坐起来拧开了瓶盖。“需要帮忙吗？”  
Miami把凉丝丝的液体挤到右手两指上，微微抬起屁股，手指平稳向自己的后穴探去。润滑剂带着熟悉的清凉和湿润贴上他的皮肤，没入他的身体。Miami让两根手指留在体内，把润滑剂瓶子递给了慢慢坐起身来的Morty。“如果我有这个荣幸的话。”他绵软着嗓音回答，暧昧地眨了眨眼。  
不再等Morty的回应，Miami挪动着转过身，趴低身子，把自己的后穴和插在其中的两根手指一同呈现在总统先生面前，就像大厨呈上最得意的招牌菜。他闭起眼睛，把手指推送得更深了一些。不知道是不是错觉，他在润滑剂的粘腻声响间听见了Morty咽唾沫的声音。  
Miami感觉到Morty的手痒酥酥地从大腿爬上臀峰，稍微用力掰开，让那粉嫩的小穴暴露在空气之中。  
“继续。”总统先生低声说。  
Miami喘了一口气，咬着嘴唇加入了第三根手指。他熟悉自己的身体，很快就找到了最舒服的姿势。他搅动手指，感受着自己的后穴因快感和疼痛收缩。  
还不等他完全适应三根手指的插入，又一根陌生的手指加入了。  
虽然早有预料，Miami还是忍不住呻吟一声，绷紧了腰。Morty至少用了足够的润滑剂，让他的进入更加顺畅一些。总统先生的手指像好奇一样毫无章法地扭来扭去，偏偏又能刺激到Miami敏感的神经。更糟糕的是，他的另一只手摸上了Miami的勃起，生涩但有力地撸动着。  
“哈……总统先生。”Miami撑着自己身体的另一只手有点发抖，“已经很着急了吗？”  
Morty没有正面回答，只是加快了撸动的速度。  
Miami放弃支撑自己的身体，颤巍巍地把上半身放倒在床上。这让他的屁股翘得更高，手指的角度发生了变化，激出一声绵软的呜咽。  
“舒服吗？”他听见Morty问。  
Miami忍不住笑了：从来没有人这么问过。  
“好极了，总统先生。”他回答，“再这样下去我就要缴械投降了。”  
Morty捏住Miami的底部，让男孩泄出一声嘤咛：“那不是我们想要的，不是吗？”  
“不是，总统先生。”Miami说。  
“告诉我你想要什么。”Morty的手指轻轻挠着Miami的后穴软肉，润滑剂从股缝流下，浸湿床单。  
Miami舔了舔嘴唇，用后穴追随Morty的手指。“我想要你的第一次，在我里面。”他压低嗓音说，“我要骑在你身上，把你榨到一滴不剩。我要我交易的回报。”  
总统先生缓缓抽出手指，俯身在Miami没有标记的一侧臀瓣上烙下一吻。  
“来吧。”他说，“我准备好了。”

Miami指导Morty乖乖躺好，自己跨坐在他的腰间，从后面扶住他的硬挺，浅浅地戳刺着穴口。Morty出奇地耐心，没再搞什么突然动作，甚至颇为好意地把着Miami的腰帮他保持平衡。Miami抹匀柱体上的润滑剂，深呼吸，习惯性地咬住下嘴唇，一气呵成地坐了下去。正如他所料，Morty被激出了一声闷哼，掐住他腰的手指突兀地收紧，搞得Miami有点痒。他一手撑住Morty的胸，缓慢而平稳地抬起身子，直到Morty的勃起几乎滑出，才又缓慢而平稳地后坐，把它吞回体内。这样反复几次，Morty的呼吸肉眼可见地急促了，脸涨得通红。  
有点可爱。  
Miami愉快地看着身下被撩拨得气息紊乱的前处男，忍不住俯身给了他一个热气腾腾的、湿漉漉的吻。Morty张开嘴迎接他，报复一样狠狠地吮吸着他的下唇。  
Miami软绵绵地呻吟一声，加快了身体耸动的速度。他常年锻炼而结实的腰腿毫不困难地执行着任务，一次次把他的前列腺送到最精准的撞击点。他摸到自己缺乏关注的阴茎，还没来得及撸动就被Morty拿开了手。  
“我来。”总统先生说，睁开因快感而半闭的眼睛。  
Miami耸肩，坐直身子，把渴望地向小腹弯曲的勃起交给Morty。  
总统先生的手法不如他自己来得熟练爽快，但胜在刺激。Miami仰起头喘息，腿发了软。天花板上的镜子忠实地反映着他被啃了一口的锁骨，红潮泛滥的脸颊，被吻到红肿的双唇，还有那只在他的性器上做活塞运动的手。Miami在心里骂Rick变态：在卧室里装酒吧是他的点子，因为他知道Rick喜欢酒，但是在天花板上装镜子就完全是Rick他自己的恶趣味了；每次Rick操他的时候都掰着他的下巴让他看天花板，看自己眼角的泪花和通红通红的脸，以及那只揪着他头发的大手。  
而这每一次都见效。  
见他没有继续运动的力气，Morty好心好意地接手了顶撞的动作。他一边撸动一边挺胯，居然很快找到了一个完美的协作节奏。Miami认认真真地思考了一下总统先生到底是不是零经验，然后就被情欲拉下了清醒的平台。他放肆地呻吟，软倒在Morty身上，把炽热的呼吸统统吐在他耳边，伸出舌头逗弄身下人的耳垂。这似乎是他的一个敏感点，因为总统先生的动作突然乱了分寸，几次格外凶狠的顶撞之后，他颤抖着身子射在了Miami体内。  
Miami因为熟悉的感觉缩紧了后穴。他用最后的力气把自己的前列腺磨蹭在喷射精液的头部，抓住Morty因高潮而松掉的手，撸动了两下。前后夹击的快感点燃了某处积压的热度，熔化出浸没全身的欲望。  
他和总统先生胸膛相贴，白浊的液体涌出来弄脏了他们的小腹和交握的手，像无形的契约书上流淌的蜡封。

“你对这个交易满意吗，总统先生？”Miami躺在清理干净的床铺上，手指懒懒地在Morty的大腿根勾画。  
Morty从某种冥想状态中回神，侧过头看他。“五星好评。”他回复。  
Miami翘起一边的嘴角。“那就好——我希望这是一个长期的交易？”  
Morty挑眉：“已经不是处男的总统仍然对你有吸引力？”  
勾画的手指顿住，Miami转而去描摹Morty红润的唇。“我想是的。”他低声说，“我想我不介意多来几次。毕竟每天来到这里并说漏嘴的客人可是有不少呢，总统先生。”  
Morty长长地嗯了一声。“你将拥有随意出入总统府的权利，和一些……特殊待遇。”他说，“而且……你可以叫我Morty。”  
Miami灿烂地笑了。“荣幸之至，总统先生。”

“把这个交给阿尔法队长。”总统签下一个龙飞凤舞的名字，把一摞纸质文件递给等候在桌前的Cop Rick。  
Cop知道他不需要问问题。“……是。”  
“你看起来很疑惑。”十四岁的男孩冲他微笑，那个笑容没有到达他的眼睛。  
Cop犹豫了一下，还是允许好奇心战胜了谨慎。“你为什么要这么做？”他问，“我去找你的时候Miami为你打了掩护，我想这说明你们的交易差不多成功了。但是我不明白的是，为什么要费这种周折？你是总统。你可以光明正大地见任何你想见的人。就算反对派因此攻击Miami，也不会对你造成损失。”  
年轻的总统交叠双手，若有所思。  
“是了。你若是要安插间谍，我相信你一定会选择与Miami Rick交易——毕竟他能力更强，是直接贩卖情报的那个人，而且你更懂他。但Miami Morty不一样。Morty才是最懂Morty的，Rick，你不明白很正常。如果我以总统的身份与他见面，那么对于他来说我只是一介政客，与酒吧顶层那些纵情声色、虚与委蛇的Rick没有什么不同；但若我以受害者的身份被他帮助，居于弱势的一方，他就会放下戒备，以一个Morty的身份与我交流。——我需要他脱下面具的样子。”  
他平静而耐心地叙述着，像在给小孩子解释为什么一加一等于二。Cop不由自主地低下眼睛，前一天涌上副驾驶Rick心头的苦涩凉意同样爬上了他的脊背。  
“我欣赏你对瑞城的信心，警官。”总统忽然说，“你可以跟随阿尔法队长参加这次任务。现在我们有了稳定的情报来源，或许以后的清洗就需要一支专门的队伍了。不要让我失望。”  
总统对他温和地微笑，像从地狱逃出的魔鬼，对迷途的羔羊摆出最和善的面孔。  
Cop沉默地点头，转身离开。  
他不知道自己走向哪里。  
他怀疑没人知道。


End file.
